Boys over Flowers
by NewSlove
Summary: Welcome to Teikou High School! One of the wealthiest, prestigious school in Japan, where many wealthy students attend, including the Generation of Miracles. However there's always an exception to this and it comes in the name of Kuroko Tsukushi. When the poor student Kuroko started attending Teikou, she didn't realize what she was in for or who she was going to fall in love with.
1. Starter

Extreme AU, extreme OOCness, extreme gender bender, extreme...well, extreme everything. You've been warned :P

* * *

"I can't believe you went to London for break!" One student exclaimed.

"Yea, I know right! But you got to go to US. I've always wanted to go!" said another student with jealousy.

"Hey everyone, come look at my new diamond that I found in Africa! Of course I went with my parents to Africa to help them with their excavation and lo and behind I find this beauty!" A guy yelled to the class. As soon as he said that, everyone went rushing to his table, everyone but one student by the name of Kuroko Tsukushi.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a diamond. I seriously don't understand what's up with this school." She thought to herself, and all with good reason. You see, Teikou High School is not just any ordinary school. Teikou High School is the most prestigious and wealthiest school in all of japan and is also affiliated with Eitoku Academy. Just like Eitoku, the school starts from preschool to university and is the school where the wealthiest go. At one point, the F4 of Eitoku, Domyouji Tsukasa, Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira, and Nishikado Sojirou, ruled both Eitoku and Teikou, but more so at Eitoku. However, now that they have graduated from Eitoku's sister school Eitoku University, they have since passed the baton to next group of five boys from each affiliated school. At Eitoku Academy you have the Crownless Generals or the C5 as they are formally known as, and at Teikou High you have the Generations of Miracles or as they liked to be called, the G5 or GoM. Both groups of boys are also from the wealthiest family and is said to be on par with the F4, maybe more. Although the F4 have graduated, they do visit from time to time, bringing the legendary Makino Tsukushi with them.

At Teikou High, everyone worshipped the Generation of Miracles. Even university students did too. All teachers and principal are afraid to reprimand them because like the F4, their parents made a very large, considerate donation to the school. This means they have free reign of everything, including terrorizing the students. In the G5, the tallest guy is Murasakibara Atsushi who is known for his sweet tooth. He likes to eat snacks whenever and wherever he can. His parents own the largest chocolate factory there is, putting all competition to shame. Next we have Midorima Shintarou. Wherever he goes, he always has some kind of lucky time for the day. He is the heir to the most prestigious hotel which includes various casinos in many countries. The third member of the group is Kise Ryouta. He is a model and his parents are supermodels and film producers. On top of that, he is also a playboy like Sojirou. The last two of the group are the leaders. They cannot rule without the one another. Akashi Seijuro, the prodigy of the group. There is nothing that he cannot do and is also part of Mensa. His parents are the president and vice- president of Mensa. Lastly we have Aomine Daiki. He is in many ways like Domyouji. In fact, they are cousins; their mother are sisters, but where Domyoji's family rule the corporate world, Aomine's mother rule the government world, with joint cooperation in Aerospace. Together, they are the sons of the wealthiest and powerful tycoons. The GoM together rule Teikou High and if anyone dares challenges them, then they will receive the infamous red tag. They are truly a force to be reckoned with.

"I also wonder what my parents were thinking when they were sending me here…" Tsukushi thought to herself and signed. When Tsukushi parents heard that Makino Tsukushi was a poor student but worked hard and is now a lawyer; they wanted their daughter to be the same…and also because they have the same name and figured it was luck. "Well, it's too late to wonder now…" She thought to herself. Right as the teacher walked in the classroom and closed the door, a student came running to the classroom, opened the door and yelled at everyone. "Minna! Sanada Kintarou is at his locker cleaning his stuff out!" And with that he left rushing down the hallway yelling.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher quickly grabbed his stuff and left and with that everyone left, except again Tsukushi and another student.

"Ne Tsukushi- chan, what's going on?" Asked Haisaki Shiina when she got to her desk.

"Shiina- san… I forgot that you're new to this school. Let's go outside and I'll explain to you what the red tag is. You'll then understand what I'm about to tell you…" After explaining the meaning behind the red tag, Tsukushi then said, "I don't like how the GoM are treating Sanada- san. This started because Sanada- san stood up to them. He used to be the most popular guy in Teikou but ever since he received the red tag, he has been ousted by the entire school…"

"That's barbaric!" Shiina exclaimed with her hand over her lips.

"I know but what can you do. They are the Generation of Miracles, the G5, the GoM, and they are untouchable."

"G…5?"

"G5. They are the wealthiest boys in the school. Their parents made a huge donation to the school like the F4 of Eitoku. Because of that, everyone is afraid to reprimand them and the boys get away with everything."

"Oh my! If you say that then the G5 must be on par with the F4!" Shiina said, wide eyed.

"They are and not only that, one of the leaders of the G5, Aomine Daiki is the cousin of the infamous Domyoji Tsukasa. You do not want to be on his bad side."

"Don't worry, I won't… what about Eitoku? I heard they have something similar to the G5." Shiina wondered out loud.

"At Eitoku you have the Crownless Generals or the C5. They are also the wealthiest students and also on par with the F4 and G5. When the F4 graduated, they passed the batons to the G5 and the C5, telling them to keep an eye on the school… but I don't think they mean terrorizing…" Tsukushi said but mumbled the last part to herself.

"Oh Tsukushi- chan, let's go see these Generation of Miracles! I at least do want to get a glance of what these boys look like!"

"Alright then, follow me. We'll head towards the cafeteria since that's where the five of them will be…and where everyone will be bring Sanada san. You'll soon see why I don't agree with their ideals and their treatments to the student body." Tsukushi warned, and with that Tsukushi and Shiina made their way to the cafeteria. Little did everyone know, including Tsukushi and the GoM, things were about to change…

* * *

.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket

I own any original characters you see here.

Let me know if you see any grammatical errors. I'm usually good about it but since I'm on a 3-4 hours sleep, my brain is messing with me.

.

Hm... Lol I was working on my other KnB story few weeks ago when I got hit by the idea bug. I was re-reading one of my favorite manga Hana Yori Dango and also re- watching the japanese version (I prefer that over all other version. It's better in my opinion) when I noticed something. The schools Eitoku and Teikou spelled out in romaji uses the same letters, kinda like anagrams and that got me to thinking, what if everyone in the KnB universe went to a wealthy prestigious school... and BOOOOM! you have this story. Wanted to do something that was similar to HYD but still be interesting... Anyway we'll see where this takes us... and yes, I made Haisaki a girl for a reason too. If you seen the HYD drama, you can probably all ready guess lol... if not then sweet, more points to me! Also, the GoM and Crownless Generals are still the same, Kuroko is now a fem!Kuroko (so many Kuroko with the name Tetsumi and one or two with Tamaki but no Tsukushi LOL!) and some others will also be fem!

Btw, if anyone is still having doubts about how Teikou is spelled in romaji, I say go look it up in hiiragana. You'll see that the kou in Teikou is elongated, just like many of the characters' name.

Also, this will not be a crossover with HYD. They'll only be mentioned here and if they are in the story, then it's going to be very minimal. Only borrowing some ideas.

Oh yea... I swear I'll get my other story, Switched, updated soon! Gomen to the people who are waiting for that story!

.

Please do leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews do help in many ways.

.

~~Ciao for now~~


	2. It's Just Coincidence, Not Karma

Okay, here's a bit of clarification regarding the GoM and even Crownless Generals. The title of GoM and CG are given to the most wealthiest and powerful people in the school. It just so happens that the GoM and CG are at the top. Also, there's a reason why I wanted both Akashi and Aomine to be the leader. Their status in GoM is higher than the other three and the way I see it, the boys are practically running a school. It takes two to run things. They're definitely not Atobe from POT who can silence the entire school with a snap of a finger. One last thing. There's a reason why this chapter is short.

* * *

"I can't believe the boys can be this cruel yet so cool at the same time!" Shiina exclaimed.

"I did warn you did I not," Tsukushi sighed. "It's just best if you stay away from them." After witnessing what the GoM did to Kintarou (and truly it was unpleasant), both Tsukushi and Shiina left and were currently walking down the hallway. "Selfish, rich, greedy boys. If only they were more like the F4."

"Still, maybe they just need someone to knock them down…" Shiina pondered.

"Highly doubt it… It's like I said. They rule the entire student body and everyone is afraid of them. Maybe we should transfer to Eitoku…"

"I can't. Teikou is closer than Eitoku and who knows. Maybe something exciting will happen!"

"Maybe but we'll see. Anyways, we have cleaning duty. Might as well start early so we can leave early. It'll at least give me time to get to my work early." As they continued walking back to the classroom, Tsukushi couldn't help but wonder what could happen.

* * *

"That was some work out guys!" Aomine yelled as he was walking through the hallway.

"Che. Like always, you went overboard. Still, the horoscope did say Kintarou would be extremely unlucky today," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up while holding his lucky item of the day, which happened to be a basketball.

"He had it coming. We warned him! It's his own fault he decided to show his face again." Aomine smirked. When Kintarou was brought to the GoM, Aomine was the one who delivered the punishment. Midorima and Murasakibara stood next to Kintarou, and Kise behind him while Akashi stood a little behind Aomine, making sure he didn't do anything too extreme… but knowing Aomine, it was going to be extreme either way. Still, what they did to the poor innocent boy was definitely a sight no one will ever forget. Kintarou is truly a laughing stock now.

"Well, he isn't coming back after that now. Not after what he did to him," Kise smirked while walking next to Muraskibara, who wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation next to him.

"He better not or else he knows what will happen if he does come back," Aomine punched one fist into the other hand. "Either way, we need to hurry and go to practice. We have another practice game with Eitoku and we need to settle the score once and fall all… and I really don't want to face Satsuki's wrath. You know what she'll do to us if we're late again…" Aomine thought with a shiver, and truly it was a scary thought. On top of being the number ones in the school, the GoM are also part of the basketball team and their manager is Momoi Satsuki, the best tactician there is, maybe second to the manager of Eitoku. The last time the GoM was late, Satsuki made sure the boys couldn't sit down properly for weeks. No one should ever underestimate Momoi Satsuki.

As the boys were walking, they didn't realize that at the corner of the hallway, Tsukushi and Shiina were also walking. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny, maybe it was karma, or maybe, just maybe it was one of those coincidences that led everyone to crash right into each other. Everyone was so busy talking that when both Tsukushi and Shiina and GoM turned at the corner, it was Shiina who crashed right into Aomine, causing the both of them to fall and Tsukushi tripping into the hands of Akashi.

"YOU!" Aomine yelled at Shiina.

"Shit!" was all Tsukushi could think.

* * *

.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol. (Love staying up at crazy insane hours!).

.

I know I know, it's been a very long time since I updated. I was actually going to wait to finish one of my fic before working on this fic but I didn't want to wait any longer. You guys have been very patient so I thank you all. Also, I've been losing interest in KnB BUT after reading the latest chapter, I find myself getting sucked into it again. I kinda hope Kise's team wins only because I feel it would be too easy if Kuroko's team wins. Anyway, I know this chapter is short but the rest of the chapter will be longer. I wanted to have them somehow run into each other but I also don't want to give away too much so I felt a short chapter would be better. It at least keeps the suspense going yet still have the element of surprise later on.

Second thing I have to say is I have a big twist that will appear in the later chapters. No one will ever see it coming because of the way the first two chapters are set up hehehe ;)

And lastly, updates. I will do my best to update more. I refuse to promise that I will because I don't make promises I can't keep, so all I can say is I will do my best to update. I'll definitely try not to let it be months but we'll see. Oh wait! This is a promise I will make though! I will not abandon this story. I hate it when authors abandon their stories, say on indefinite hiatus (when really it means they won't finish). I'm sure you guys hate it and I definitely won't ever do that to you guys. Even if it takes years I'll still finish the story regardless...unless I'm dead XD (If there's a legit reason why authors says they're going on indefinite hiatus, then maybe I'll accept it but no way would I ever flame! I'm nice and enjoy talking to everyone lol!)

Once again I thank you guys for waiting patiently!

.

I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this and it is good for motivations!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


End file.
